Can you say you love me and mean it?
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: She has been transformed into a wolf by Syaoran.The only way to change back it for her to say she loves him and mean it! SxS, a little ExT.Finally uploaded! Sorry for the wait! Know its really short...
1. Call of the wolf

Hi! I hope you love this story! Wolves Rock!

Disclaimer: I am **not** going to repeat this. I do **not** own Card captor Sakura.

On with the story!

I would like to thank Lady Silver Brooch for reading and redoing my story. I changed your edit a bit…

**Chapter 1: Call of the wolf**

Sakura Kinomoto cursed under her breath, berating herself for bringing Kero out for a walk on such a dark night with naught but clouds. She sighed and looked up at the sky, searching for any sign of the moon and stars, but before she could do so, Kero started pulling impatiently at his leash, and with a sigh, Sakura followed Kero.

Looking up into the sky again, she finally spotted the crescent moon hanging in the sky. Looking at the moon seems to let her feel peaceful…yet at the same time, quite afraid...like something _bad_ was going to happen. When she finally brought her eyes back to where Kero was leading her to, she saw the Penguin Park just right ahead. Memories flooded her mind, of her cousin and her playing on the slide, the fun hours they spent in this park…until the day she left for England… She yearned for her relative to once again return.

Sakura let Kero's leash go, and sat quietly on the swing, creaking as it went forward and back. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly back, reveling in the cool evening air. After what seemed like hours, she sighed and looked at her watch given to her from her brother's best friend, Yukito. On seeing that it was already 10 p.m., she jumped off the swing and quickly called for Kero.

" Kero we have to get back now. Kero? Kero!" She looked around frantically when Kero hadn't responded to her calls, which was unusual for the loyal canine.

"Kero!" She ran around desperately calling his name.

"Kero, where are you? Come back!" She shouted till her voice became hoarse. A sharp howl pierced through the darkness of the night. Sakura ran in the direction of the sound. As she ran, she thought of the long distance that stretched behind her as she neared to Kero's howl. When she reached the place where Kero's howl came from, she saw a large gothic mansion.

The immense mansion was covered with vines of unknown origin and the walls were encrusted with strange symbols or a rune of some sort. The pillars that supported the mansion were easily three times the size of her. She gaped for a while and marveled at the structure like a rustic in a palace, before realizing that Kero stood before her.

Kero could be seen growling at a beast half hidden in the shadows. Kero was crouched low in front of a large brown wolf. Sakura stopped and trembled with fear. She took in the size of the wolf, but something about the wolf drew her eyes…to its eyes. There was something about its amber eyes, something…human.

She crept slowly up to Kero but froze when the wolf pinned its intense gaze at her. There was something in its eyes…wait…bewilderment! The wolf continued to stare at Sakura with its intense stare and Sakura was sure that the heat from its gaze had burnt a hole through her. She tried to avert the wolf's gaze though it was to no avail…

At the speed of light, the wolf pounced on Sakura and she screamed in terror. Kero immediately leaped to his mistress's defense and stood between the wolf and his mistress. Sakura felt a wave of relief and gratitude. Kero bared his teeth and was faced by the same reaction. Both animals stared at each other with such ferocity that Sakura was so scared she shrank back.

Suddenly they attacked each other and despite Sakura pleas to stop, neither animal gave any indication of stopping. And, if possible, they grew more violent, and Sakura panicked as she saw Kero getting weaker with each slash delivered by the wolf.

Sakura cried out when Kero collapsed and ran to his aid immediately, but before she could reach him, the wolf pounced on her and bit her in the arm, drawing blood. The crimson blood oozed out of her arm.

Forgetting about Kero for a moment Sakura desperately tried to pry the wolf off, but its grip was too strong and…she felt…weak. Sakura felt her surroundings changing—no, her _body_ changing…

An abnormal mist surrounded her. She struggled violently to stay aware of her surroundings and prying the wolf off, but the effort was futile. Not daring to touch the wolf's muzzle, she felt herself shrinking and as she continued to struggle, she reluctantly admitted that it was hopeless…and the mist was constantly tempting her to yield…

She finally gave up after her desperate struggle and allowed her arm to nether. While falling into an abyss of darkness…


	2. Unbelieveable

**Editor's Note:** I am very, very sorry for the long wait… Rynx has grilled me into editing this and I have finally done it, after a month. Sweat But please do understand that Rynx and I have a lot to do these days, I have my own fanfics to attend to (which I myself haven't written yet) and this year is a very important year for us… in which if we do not do well we will not be allowed to go on to the next year. And Rynx will not be able to become the writer she wants to be.

_Note to **Rynx**: Got that, my dear best friend/worst enemy? Don't you dare pressure me anymore! How are you going to become a good writer if your Literature is dropping? Get your priorities straight! I have to keep up my results too you know! I don't have a tuition teacher for anything except Chinese! Don't you dare get rid of the above message! I have to tell other people what to expect!_

_Rynx: So evil! Be glad I will not erase this message! Hey! I got an A!_

Anyway sorry for the wait… I will try to get my chapters updated faster…

Thanks again for helping me update Lady Silver Brooch (if you like Harry potter fics see her story!)

**Unbelievable**

Sakura awoke to a cool breeze blowing gently against her skin. She yawned and prodded her mind of what had happened earlier. Pondering on the thought she had not thought to examine herself till she was hit by the notion one hour later.

"Oh! I remember now… that wolf bit me…" She stared at her arm, scrutinizing it carefully for any form of injury. Strangely, there was no scar or blood to be seen.

"That's weird. I remember being bitten. Well, anyway, Kero, let's get—Kero? Oh no! Kero! Where are you!" Sakura began to panic and lifted herself off the grass and rushed to find Kero.

The morning dew was added to the wonderful scenery of the lush greenery and a beautiful azure lake was situated in front of the mansion. She thought the lovely garden was definitely laudable.

She stretched her aching body and wandered to the clear, blue water, her eyes large and alert should the wolf decide to return and attack her again. Rubbing her eyes to rid them of their weariness. She absent-mindedly gazed into the water and saw something _extremely_ disturbing, causing her to scream in shock.

The shock of the scream caused a ripple to distort her reflection. She backed away from her reflection in the water and placed her hands on her head, and she felt something odd and extremely **wrong**!

Fluffy, white, protruding **WOLF'S EARS**!

Her tail twitched as a fly buzzed around it. Her tail whacked the fly away with one swipe.

"Stupid fly! Stop buzzing around my tail…Tail!" Sakura let out another earsplitting scream.

Her tail was a beautiful, snowy white color, but Sakura didn't notice it as she was doing something else … like screaming her head off. It seemed like eternity had come and gone when she finished her vocal exercise. She began to wonder why nobody had heard her in spite of her screaming incessantly like a fire alarm.

Loneliness and hunger began to invade her mind (and her throat ached for some reason). She was starting to miss her home and her loving Otou-san (Dad) and to her surprise her annoying Onii-chan (older brother).

"You really should go and seek shelter. The rain is about to fall, everything including the living and non-living things would get soaked… you would not be spared." A mysterious voice advised.

"Who are you?" Sakura stammered, trying in vain to stop her voice from shaking. She failed miserably and the voice answered.

"Oh my! I do apologize for not introducing myself in a proper manner. My name is…" The voice began.

_This is unbelievable_, Sakura thought to herself.

"…ERIOL!" The voice hooted loudly and proudly, startling Sakura and causing her to fall backwards. (So much for a proper introduction…).

She looked up and met a pair of deep, sapphire eyes. It belonged to an owl, which flew off its perch to another and faced her. Its plumage was also a queer bluish sort of color. Sakura shrugged off the thought of this being strange. After all of this nothing could really surprise her anymore.

"You're an owl!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hmm…? This form suits me quite well, I must say. Well, this is quite the surprise. We usually don't have any visitors… Ever since… That day…"

"What …do you mean by 'that day?' " Sakura questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh dear. It seems I have said far too much already. Good bye and take care." He flew off before Sakura could utter another word.

She yawned with sleepy eyes. She was exhausted after the events that occurred. She stretched again and, taking the owl Eriol's advice, she ran to the mansion for shelter and curled into a ball in front of the huge mahogany doors of the mansion sheltered by the porch. She wondered just how long she would stay here and also about where Kero could have got to.

For all Sakura knew Kero could be really lonely and may be wondering where she was as well. The very thought was almost too much for her to bear. She could imagine Kero searching for her throughout the night and day struggling to go on. It was only fair that she searched for him as well!

Sakura tossed and rolled till she found a spot she could comfortably rest. The drops of rain plummeted towards the ground just outside as she slowly slipped into a deep slumber. Her last thought lingered in her mind.

_Unbelievable_


	3. Eternal

Eternal

When Sakura awoke it was eight in the morning. It was really quite an effort for her to try and recall all that happened the day before. After meeting the enigmatic owl. Sakura decided that she would try and find out everything she possibly could about 'that day'.

Though try as she might she could not find Eriol or any other inhabitants. It was now three days since her encounter and all she had to eat was fruits and berries from the bushes on the grounds. The water from the clear lake provided for her needs as well. Though she had problems with going to the restroom since there was not one. She had even attempted to find her way home but an invisible barrier blocked her way and she could not find any means to past it and the doors to the mansion were locked and most likely bolted.

She sighed audibly as her stomach rumbled. Apparently the fruits just were not enough to satisfy her hunger. She began to totter over toward the lake. For some reason the mysterious water of the lake had entranced her the moment she gazed into it. A ripple in the lake made her aware of another.

A graceful swan was gliding across the lake. She watched as with each smooth movement the swan's performance became more complicated. It appeared to be an elegant ballet upon water. The sun began to set as the swan finished its elaborate dance. Sakura clapped forgetting for a moment about the fact that she was applauding a bird. The swan, seeming to understand all she had done flew gently across the lake.

"Good evening." The swan greeted. Sakura stared at the swan for a moment while gaping, finally accepting the fact that most likely all the creatures here spoke. The swan politely ignored the fact that her mouth was large enough to stuff a log of wood in.

"Are you the one Eriol-kun told me about? The girl who was selected? You had better come with me you look like you have been deprived of food for ages!"

Frankly she had eaten the berries but her stomachs rumbled as if the words the bird creature said were true. Plus that also answered the question of following the swan. The swan let its purple tipped feathers touch Sakura's arm signaling her to follow.

Sakura was led away from the mesmerizing lake to a cozy cottage in the middle of the forest. Sakura was curious as to why she had not noticed this cottage before. She had inspected the forest already and could not have missed this. She supposed that the place was completely insane.

"Birds that appear out of nowhere, cottages that hide themselves, creatures that bite you and then disappear and suddenly sprouting ears! What is this place?" She thought to herself. The swan brought her inside and left her to stand in the center of the room. The swan waddled into the other room.

Sakura glanced around the room. The dishes were neatly stacked in piles in a wooden cupboard. The sink was devoid of dirt and grime, in fact the whole place was clean. There was a small table at one side made of polished oak with three matching chairs.

She had a thought that struck her like a lightning bolt such as why the swan would live in a cottage and where exactly the swan was now?

"Hello. Are you hungry?" Sakura spun around to meet the face of the friendly voice of an angel. The girl had lovely violet locks framed her delicate face. She began to wonder why she resembled a porceline doll. Also she was similar to the swan, almost totally exact. The swans aura-Sakura could have sworn-was the exact same color, shade and feel.

The girl with violet tresses sat down on a chestnut table-after taking the food from the stove- and began to feast on mouth-watering food. When Sakura offered to clean up and wash the dishes the girl declined.

"You are my guest and therefore it is necessary for me to clear up." The girl told her.

"But…I don't even know your name!" Sakura protested.

"My name is Daidoujii Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled once she finished.

"Is the swan your pet?"

"My pet? No! Of course not! You could say that it is a part of me…"Tomoyo's voice seemed to drag on and fade into nothing more than a mere whisper.

"Is it alright to let me sleepover? Where are your parents?"

"My dad has gone on a journey and my mom as well." I looked sympathetically at her.

"Are you lonely?"

"No. Eriol visits me. But I am always glad to receive company." She told me picking up a dish.

"Let me help." I also took a dish and scraped the remains into the bin like her.

"You know I could not imagine living a life without my dad and brother…"

"Your mom?"

"She died when I was really young so I can't remember her. But my father puts pictures of her around the house."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My mom is in a beautiful place in the sky and is super happy. My Onii-chan (brother) told me that she is there."

"I never had any siblings…"

"I will be your sworn sister!"

"Sworn sister?"

"It means that I will be your sister from now and you won't have to be lonely anymore because you will have me to help fill that place in your heart."

"Thank you." She hugged Tomoyo getting suds all over her.

"Sorry Tomoyo!"

"Its alright!"

"Sworn sister's forever" I smiled.

"Eternal. Eternally." She whispered.

She pondered on what Tomoyo had said while she was led up the stairs to a spare bedroom. It seemed to be an old-fashioned cottage since she had yet to see concrete walls. Tomoyo showed her a comfy bed to Sakura's extreme delight.

The bed was queen size and had a quilt of satin laid on it. It was the most beautiful quilt Sakura had ever seen with its wonderful embroidery and its lovely shade of pink. Though it was the only quilt Sakura had ever seen.

For some reason Sakura did not at all feel afraid about taking shelter with a complete stranger. Or the fact she was staying in an unknown place in the middle of the forest.

She allowed sleep to invade her mind and was out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow. Sweet dreams danced around her as she dreamed of the day tomorrow.


	4. Syaoran surprise

Syaoran surprise!

Sakura stumbled while clambering out of bed she was still slightly dizzy from the events of last night. Though her face lit up upon remembering about her pact with Tomoyo. She slowly nudged the door open careful not to arouse Tomoyo from her sleep by accident. She had several thoughts floating in her mind; such as how difficult it is to open doors when you're on four paws have a large nose blocking the handle from view and have no opposable thumbs.

She tiptoed down the staircase cautiously trying not to allow her claws from scratching the wooden flooring. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she began to realize another problem… There was no bathroom!

She embarked on the perilous search of the restroom! She searched every nook and cranny. Though she wasted a great deal more time budging doors. Since the search was to no avail she sighed… Though it was more growl than sigh.

'I suppose wolves don't go the toilet…' she thought silently to herself. She padded toward the door of her room and was hit by a train of thought. Where was Tomoyo?

This was definitely a paradox. After all her throughout her search she had not met with the purple haired female.

She began to search again with a new goal in mind. Though this too was a useless search that also ended in vain… She slowly tramped out of the house and sat under the shade of a large oak tee. She rested her head on the front paws and closed her eyes for a moment just silently thinking to herself.

'Why am I so cursed… I take Kero for a walk and end up in the most unimaginable situation… I didn't even get a single warning… Now I can't even find a restroom… Plus I'm stuck in the body of a wolf! Wait! Where do wolves go to toilet?' Then it hit her. They go wherever they please. She glanced around at the lush forest around her.

'Not exactly where I would please…' She scrambled behind a tree and checked if anyone was around before allowing herself empty her bladder. Then her enhanced hearing picked up a growl from the other side. She shifted ever so slightly so that she could see the other organism. She backed away upon seeing a shadow then took another chance.

It was a chestnut haired wolf but its eye's were a queer, pale white sort of color. It had a nearly identical look discluding the irises. The wolf seemed to spot her and the ferocious growling ceased. The wolf plodded over and seated himself in front of her.

"Sorry I mistook your scent for another wolf's. What's a female like you staying around here with no pack? Last time I checked the closed pack was across the wide sparkle river and the big foul smelling block."

"Well I sort of wandered off from my…Pack and I ano (um)…" The wolf gave a grin he circled Sakura.

"Well I'm the alpha male here and I wouldn't mind it if you were to join me." Sakura failed to notice a glint in his eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"I'd love to but…"Her face fell.

"But?"

"I have to look for Tomoyo to thank her. She was so very kind to me last night and…and… She's my very best friend!" Out of the blue a voice was heard.

"Get away from her Sharpfang! This is one your teeth won't sink into!" Sakura turned around and broke into a huge wolfish grin.

"Tomoyo!" She pounced on her in an attempt to hug her and the fell to the ground together kissing the dust.

"Sorry Tomoyo! Where have you been I've been looking for you!" In a flash she saw a blue haired boy up in the tree beside her who smiled. His clothing was that of a fariry tale wizards and he held a long golden staff with a humungeous sun shape on top of it.

"We have met before haven't we? Can you guess who?" He made a hooting sound at the end. Sakura registered the sound then cried out. Her finger pointed at him.

"Eriol!" He nodded. A shadow formed in between the trees approaching them.

"Hello Sharpfang? Miss me?" The voice was clearly that of a wolf's. The wolf that was also chestnut furred but with chocolate brown eyes.The wolf's nails clinked against the ground he bared his teeth atSharpfang and growled fiercely.It was the wolf that attacked her!

"Syaoran."


	5. The curse

Note: Eriol is not Clow reeds reincarnation. But he does use magic and is a wizard. Tomoyo can use magic but only very simple spells. There are no cards.

Rynx-too-genki: Sorry for all the late updates! Read and review!

The curse

"Syaoran."

Sharpfang had growled that name with venom. Sakura got the message -though she was a bit oblivious most of the time- they were definitely not on good terms. She backed away trembling at the aura sparks the two had conjured upon meeting.

"What are you doing here Sharpfang?"

"Why I was merely looking for you when I stumbled upon this extravagant creature." He stared seductively into her eyes as she blushed underneath her snowy coat.

"She won't fall for your games, game poop. (Pretty rude if you're a wolf –game meaning the kind that you hunt-)

"Why you arrogant little pup! I'll show you!" He bared his teeth his eyes grew colder and harder. His claws extended his smile disintegrated into a fierce snarl.

"I may be arrogant but you do know that your battle face scares the living daylights out of people." He lifted a paw and smirked at a white wolf being comforted by a violet haired girl.

"Humph! We will meet again and next time I shall be the victor and claim the female's heart! I shall be freed of this curse and you will be doomed to perish in your own castle!" He spat at Syaoran lowering his voice so that it could not reach Sakura's sensitive ears.

Syaoran grinned. "Be seeing you."

Sharpfang strode past, purposely smashing his shoulder against Syaoran's. Syaoran waited patiently till his scent had disappeared. Then he scampered back to Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol.

"Take her back to the cottage and look after her." Syaoran ordered Tomoyo.

"Aren't you going to speak to her?" Tomoyo inquired.

"No." He replied harshly. Sakura was feeling a bit small at the moment because nobody was taking notice of her.

"Well at least visit her." Tomoyo walked off with Sakura at her side before he could even open his trap.

"You do know my cute little cousin that we do not have much time left."

"Of course I do!"

"Then you will do well to be nicer to her."

"This is all your fault." He glared at Eriol.

"That may be so but at least she is a beautiful jewel. You would have probably murdered me or had Kentucky fried Eriol for breakfast if she was monstrous."

"Yes and no. You would be vile."

"Just remember that the curse is looming over us once we're dead she'll be free or once we're free she will be as well and Sharpfang will no longer exist."

"I personally prefer the second option."

"Good I'd hate to send my descendent to an asylum." He transformed back to his handsome human counter part.

"If you weren't family I would have had your head by now."

"Thank goodness for that!"

_10 years ago_

"_Syaoran! Look! I found a spell that will enable us to create a new world!" Eriol waved at him from across the courtyard where Syaoran was training with his sword and wearing his ceremonial clothes._

"_Look I have absolutely no interest in those sort of things." Syaoran told him. Eriol smirked he knew this was predictable._

"_But this new world would enable you to escape from your training…" He pointed to the security cameras._

"_Okay I'm in what do I have to do?" Eriol sighed knowing Syaoran can't resist because of his pride._

"_You couldn't its much to difficult for you. After all your only seven."_

"_Well… You're only eight! Plus your birth day was only a few months ago!"_

"_Six months and seventeen days to be exact!" he grinned._

"_You and your mathematics… You barely ever train with me."_

"_Getting back to the subject my spell would put the master of this castle in charge of the new world but of course if anything went wrong… The one in charge would of course bear the consequences." He told Syaoran gravely. _

"_When do we start?"_

_End of flash back._

"Can't let Hiirigazawa take all the blame after all I cooperated with him." Syaoran sighed.


	6. The visit

I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewer's! especially those who waited for me to update for a long time! Gomen nasi!

Arigato!

To all my faithful reviewers out there:

1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1: Don't worry I will!

Allie: here ya go!

shero003: Your gonna have to read to find out!

Bear: Thank you!

StarBerrygirl : Thanx! I try my best!

VampireJazzy: Of course I'll continue!

Blah: Here's a longer one! Gomen nasai! I took quite a long break from writing!

aznanimegrl30: Thank you so much!

gwyn15: Here's the chapter hope you enjoy it!

MysticMoonEmpress: You're welcome! But I should be thanking you for reviewing my story again!

Here's the next chapter for Can you say you love me and mean it! Enjoy!

The visit

"Are you feeling better Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her full of concern. Sakura had been doing her best to help Tomoyo with household chores but she was failing miserably.

Just an hour ago she had tripped over her own paws on the stairs dropping two days of Eriol, Tomoyo and her own laundry on her self. Though she didn't use clothes the bed sheets and quilts were enough to make her sweat profusely on her way down.

It had surprised her to know that Eriol lived in the same cottage and for some reason whenever she wanted to ask questions about Syaoran she forgot what she was going to ask. It almost seemed as if she was influenced by a spell. (No prizes for guessing who placed the spell on her.)

She also began to notice Tomoyo's uncanny sense of knowing exactly when she would trip of do something clumsy. Each time just before anything occurred she would ask if Sakura needed to help and every time she denied her request her clumsiness kicked in and her face -most of the time- met the ground.

"Ah! Ohayo Eriol! (Good morning)" I watched Tomoyo blush as she saw Eriol come down the stairs in a white shirt and dark blue pants. He looked as if he took an early morning shower.

Tomoyo and Sakura had been doing the laundry outside. It would have been done the day before but the had to rewash the clothing after Sakura mishap. Tomoyo stared at Eriol and Eriol stared at Tomoyo. She glanced at Sakura and bowed apologetically.

"Gomen nasai (Sorry) Sakura! Eriol has some extra laundry in his room! I have to bring it down right away!" she hastily bolted upstairs leaving Sakura in her wake.

"Tedima! (I'm back) Sakura."

"Syaoran?" Sakura ran towards him. His brown hair and Chestnut eyes were a dead give away. She could also see from her observation that he still adored the color green.

'She still remembers me! This is going to be easier than I thought!' He grinned to himself.

"Sakura I could never forget about you!" His eyes sparkled with fake enthusiasm.

"Syaoran you've changed!" She was so happy to meet her childhood friend.

'She wouldn't be as happy if she found out that I was the wolf who bit her.'

Suddenly she hugged him caught in her own excitement (AN: Which is amazing since she technically has no hands.). The both blushed and Syaoran stumbled sending them flying back wards.

"Ah! Syaoran! I'm so sorry!" She stood up. Her thoughts hit her. She was a wolf he must be really shocked and confused right now.

"Sakura would you like to regain your human form?" He asked.

'That mean he must know that I'm really me inside! I'm so stupid obviously he knew! Else he would have panicked when he first caught a glimpse of her.

"Yes!" He fell back from her outburst.

"I-I-I mean it would be really nice if you could!" She blushed heavily.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow an hour after sunrise." He told her grinning like there was no tomorrow. Scratch that. He was grinning hoping that tomorrow would come as soon as possible. (Kero: That did not even make sense! Rynx: Shut up I'm try in' okay!)

"Can't wait" In truth it really wasn't. He exited the room so gracefully Sakura was awed. Who would not be? She just met one of her childhood friends and he was going to teach her to become a girl again!

Tomoyo came down the stairs minutes later and began helping her finish off the laundry. Sakura could not keep quiet about her meeting. Tomoyo just listened to her gab on about him and how wonderful he was.

During dinner she found that she could not stop smiling and when Eriol asked if she had seen Syaoran lately, boy did he realize his fatal mistake.

Her quilt seemed all that much warmer that night and she wondered where he would lead her. Also, how would he teach her? Her mind was whirring and made it impossible for her to sleep.

"Is he still the same Syaoran I knew way back when?" she began to reminisce.

"_Sakura? Can I ask you a question?" Syaoran nudged a fallen pinecone. It was deep into autumn and the orange and yellow leaves made a pile in the ground._

"_Yes! Ask away!" Sakura grinned never noticing the blush on her companions face._

"_Would you marry me?" He stuttered at the end and Sakura grinned._

"_What are you talking about silly I'm only five. I can't get married now!" _

"_Sakura! I really like you! An-and it doesn't have to be now! It could be later!" he spluttered trying his best to make her reconsider._

"_Okay!" Sakura leaped into his arms not knowing what his words had really meant at that time. _

_Hidden from sight and Sakura's recollection were two figures clouded by darkness. They smiled to themselves with a plan in mind. They would make sure those two landed together. Only then may they have a chance at their own happiness…_

'If he still felt that way now it would be the greatest miracle.' She sighed softly and drifted to deep slumber. Awaiting Syaoran's next appearance was the only thing on her mind.


	7. Quan:The chinese name for perfection

Hi! I made it slightly longer this time! If you take a close look at the last chapter it was slightly longer than the previous one!

Reviews:

Blah: I made it longer this time! Really! Thanx for review!

Shero: Of course he'll change! You have really good insight! Thanx for reviewing!

Tailameaisu: Thank you so much! Hey! I love wolves too!

Pokemon Master 23: Here you go a fresh update! Get it while it's hot!

youkaigirl64: She's still a wolf! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

allie/burningcherry55: Nope ya didn't scare me! Kya! This is a longer one! Read and review!

gwyn15: Thanks! Though I think you're the only one who doesn't mind short chapters… Keep reviewing!

VampireJazzy: You really think so? Don't worry I'll continue! But I think I better study as well…

MysticMoonEmpress: You're welcome! Hope you continue reading!

Pepo1995: You lazy bum!  My sister…

I really hope you will all continue to support my story!

Quan: the Chinese name for Perfection.

"Tomoyo! Do you know that-" She was abruptly cut off by Tomoyo.

"Syaoran is coming over today. This is the millionth time you have told me that." You could tell that she was irritated by the look on the face.

"Hoe… Gomen! (Sorry)" Sakura bowed, which was extremely uncomfortable. As quick as lightning a smirk appeared on Tomoyo's face. To Sakura it appeared almost sinister.

"I have a delightful surprise me you Sa-ku-ra." Sakura sweat dropped and backed away to a reasonable distance. Tomoyo clapped her hands and rushed upstairs. Appearing with a half asleep Eriol who was carrying an assortment of cloths. Tomoyo held a necklace in one hand and scissors, measuring tape and clips in the other.

She slipped the necklace on Sakura earning a 'Hoe!' from her. There was a loud popping sound that shook the walls around the. Sakura got an instant headache.

"What's happening?" Sakura cried in panic. Tomoyo yelled something while attempting to barricade the cabinets to prevent them from flinging open.

Immediately the rumbling ceased. The dust around them slowly settled and Sakura realized she had changed back, she was standing the room butt naked, and Syaoran had just arrived…

"HOE!" She grabbed a cloth from the still dazed Eriol desperate to cover her lush body. She was beet red and was aware of how much Syaoran was staring.

"Like what you see Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked him edging closer.

"You two planned this didn't you?" Syaoran glared at the two. Eriol who had recently awakened began to speak.

"How could you _say_ such a thing?" Eriol's sarcasm evident in his words. "It was all Tomoyo's-" his voice was muffled my Tomoyo's hand.

"Of course not! Sakura come with me. I need to get your measurements before you leave!"

"Why?" asked the puzzled and still in shock Sakura.

"You couldn't possibly dream of going outside nude?" Sakura held the cloth closer to her naked body.

'I'm so embarrassed!' Sakura screamed in her mind.

"Come on then Sakura-Chan!" She tugged Sakura's hand and led her up the stairs.

Syaoran was too absorbed in his newly formed thoughts about Sakura.

'She has such a magnificent figure! It was heavenly! I just wanted to stretch out my hands and KISS her! Ohmigod! Why am I thinking of such things? I just need to get her to love me, not to get myself head over heels in…in…'

Pain seared through his heart.

'_What is love?'_

"_What is love?" Syaoran looked upon his fathers smiling face._

"_Love is life. To love is to live. We are gifted with this emotion." Syaoran felt confused. _

" _But! Mummy felt pain when you went away!"_

"_Love brings emotional pain…it is true. But with it comes eternal happiness." His father's kind eyes rested upon him. Syaoran clutched his fists close to his chest._

"_Eternal happiness…" His whispered words flew away with the wind to an unknown destination._

"Presenting the fabulous Sakura!" Tomoyo gestured to the empty staircase. She huffed and puffed and dragged Sakura down.

Syaoran left his mouth hanging when he laid his eyes upon Sakura's dress. Her small, delicate body was extremely appealing. Syaoran found it hard to resist, her pink velvet dress was made for her! (An: Duh!) The Cherry blossom designed veil looking material covered the lower part of the dress and pink sandals adorned her feet.

"Do I look okay?" She shifted her weight to her other foot all the while staring at her feet.

"You… Look okay." He mumbled the last bit, which did not escape Tomoyo sharp hearing.

"OKAY? In _my_ clothing? She is absolutely angelic! Sakura you should head off with Syaoran now. He shut his gaping jaw and held out his hand.

"Come on Sakura." She could see his blush and that tugged the corners of her lips. She grasped his hand and left the darling cottage.

When they had disappeared from sight Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

"Do you think they will really get along?"

"I have no doubt." Eriol held a smug expression.

"What will happen when fall in love?"

"I'm sure Li will be able to break the engagement with Meiling after all he is my cute little descendant."

"Do you think he will be angry when he finds out that this was all a plot?"

"He isn't violent! He won't kill us." They glanced at each other for a moment then looked like they swallowed a frog.

"Ohmigod!" They shouted in unison.

A loud noise echoed throughout the forest just as Syaoran and Sakura reached the clearing. The clearing had a massive lake that was now half covered in shadow. A tall mansion overlooked it.

Sakura extended her hand to touch the waters surface. She nearly fell inside when the voices were heard. Luckily Syaoran had wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent such an incident.

"That sounded like dying birds!"

"Thank you Syaoran. Um… Thank you Syaoran. THANK YOU SYAORAN!" She repeated this until she shouted at the top of her voice.

"Huh? What?" He looked down at Sakura noting how mesmerizing she looked. He realized his arms were clamped on Sakura's waist. He sprung away from her in a flash.

"I… I think we should get started now." He stuttered slightly.

"Sure!" She nodded.

"First you must breathe deeply and sense your surroundings."

"How?" He gestured his hands over to a plant. She gasped when the plant sprouted a delicate white flower.

"Magic of course." His amber eyes bore into her.

"I don't have any… I'm just a girl who is unable to do anything special." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"_Sakura! Don't think you can steal Syaoran away from me! You should know you piece of filth. That you are nothing! I could squish you like a bug!" to emphasize her point she smashed and unsuspecting dragonfly into the wall. Sakura reached out a shaking hand._

'_Its my fault she did that! She… She just killed a dragonfly! I…I…'_

"_Argh!" She clenched her fist and let it loose upon her opponent. Another fist crammed into her gut. She opened her teary eyes to see a large menacing figure easily twice her size._

"_That'll teach you!" Sakura could only watch as the girl stalked off unscathed._

"_I won't lose to you. Quan!" Her body immersed itself in deep slumber._

'_Why can't I be perfect? Why can't I be like the name Quan?' _


End file.
